manaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Last Light
Last Light (shortened to LL) is one of Mana's stories. This is one of Mana's first stories to focus on horror as a main theme. Mana has also thought of incorporating an ARG for the story due to its emphasis on secrecy and theorizing. Chrisis Info Symbol The symbol for Last Light is a butterfly. This is meant to represent the main antagonist Dark, who is able to summon butterfly wings. There is also a concept in which the parasite of the series is transmitted through butterflies. In many cultures, butterflies usually represent the soul, resurrection, change, and hope. This matches and contrasts against the Darksiders of the story, who have had their "souls" changed to resurrect them, giving a new hope to the Darksider, but solely for malicious purposes. The coloring of the LL symbol match Dark's butterfly wings. The coloring itself is red and cyan, matching the red/blue theme common in Mana's works. Red and Cyan are on complete opposite ends of the light spectrum, representing how unfitting and broken everything is. Chris Unlike other "human" Chrises, the Chris in LL is actually named Alexander. This name change was meant to make him seem more sophisticated. He goes by the nickname Xander. Like most human Chrises, his last name is Campbell. Xander is one of the more human Chrises (EX: Dream Krys, Zero Percent Chris, etc). Xander's main outfit is also a suit, also making him more sophisticated looking than Band Chris due to Band Chris mainly wearing ridiculous outfits as his identity as a drummer for an emo band. Despite his sophisticated development, Xander is meant to be an immature detective compared to his partner Evangeline. Xander resembles Agent Blue in a few ways, as they have similar hair and job backgrounds. Description Darkside, a city broken down by a mysterious parasitic epidemic that has turned its inhabitants into undead, paranormal monsters tied to humanity’s sins and sorrows, referred to as Darksiders. Having her eyes on the secrets and lore behind the city’s monsters, young detective Evangeline Hunt with her partner Alexander Campbell, travels to Darkside in order to conduct her research. Unfortunately, they fall victim to the same trap all previous investigators have. Will Eva and Xander escape the city alive, or will they meet their end to the Darksiders within? List of Characters Evangeline Hunt Alexander Campbell Marianne Castillo Dark (aka, Damien) Shadow (aka, Adrian) Mask/Masky (aka, Mark) Kaiser (aka, Heinrich) Mira, the Mirror Matthew Parker Siren Trivia * Evangeline's creation process has the weirdest background. Her first name, Evangeline, came from an obscure "Creepy Littlest Pet Shop" story, in which the vampire's name is Evangeline. Her last name, Hunt, came from the video game "The Cat Lady", from a character named Mitzi Hunt. Her design was inspired by the host of a British dog training show. * If Evangeline was a Darksider, she'd have a fire theme. * Last Light's unused titles were Darksiders: Last Light, Last Light: Darksiders, and Darkside. The title itself was named after a lyric from the song "The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You" "It gives the weak flight. "It gives the blind sight. Until the cops come. Or by the '''last light'."'' * Mana has jokingly described Last Light as "grimdark Miraculous Ladybug", as both share similar plots of a female and male protagonist defeating the "enemy of the day", where said enemy is created based off of the person's despair. * The aesthetic of Last Light was also based off of the 2004 movie "Van Helsing". Here Eva and Xander allude to Anna and Gabriel Van Helsing. Dark is more directly based off of the movie's Count Vladislaus Dracula, as he is the sort of "commander" or "leader" of the Darksiders, and also having noble-like tastes in living spaces and outfits. * Each Darksider has their own backstory. * Most Darksiders are based off of evil Youtuber personas. Dark is based off of Darkiplier, Shadow is based off of Antisepticeye, etc. * An unused idea was the Darksider "parasite" being the effects of an ancient Egyptian (or, just ancient in general) curse, but it was scrapped to make the story more mysterious and human. The Darksider parasite is much more akin to a ghost with unfinished business, fueled by despair. * Mana and a friend have discussed the fun possibility of a live-action Netflix series for Last Light. These details are just fun speculation, but they both agree that Cristina Vee would make a good live-action Evangeline. * Due to the plot involving finding truths and secrets, Mana has joked about Eva saying "WE GOTTA FIND THE PORTAL OF TRUTH, XANDER", referencing Fullmetal Alchemist.